prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Masato Yoshino
|death_date = |birth_place =Higashiōsaka, Osaka, Japan |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Último Dragón Jorge "Skayde" Rivera |debut=September 2, 2000 |retired= |}} Masato Yoshino (July 17, 1980) is a Japanese professional wrestler. Career In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **Sol Naciente **Sol Naciente Kai **Lightning Spiral **Torbellino **Another Space **Ude Yoshino **Speed Star **Byakuya *'Nicknames' **''"Speed Star"'' **''"The Fastest Wrestler On The Planet"'' *'Teams and stables' **tag team partner of Naruki Doi (Dragon Gate) (2006–present) **Team Dragon Gate with Horiguchi & Yoshino **Blood Generation with CIMA, Don Fuji, Matt Sydal, Jack Evans, Roderick Strong, Shingo Takagi, Naruki Doi, Gamma, Magnitude Kishiwada and Naoki Tanizaki **Italian Connection with Milano Collection AT, Anthony W. Mori, YASSINI, Condotti Shuji, Bakery Yagi, Berlinetta Boxer and Venezia **JUNCTION THREE with Masaaki Mochizuki, YAMATO, Shingo Takagi, Susumu Yokosuka, PAC, Dragon Kid, KAGETORA, Super Shisa, Rich Swann and Gamma **Monster Express with Shingo Takagi, Akira Tozawa, Uhaa Nation, Ricochet and Syachihoko BOY **Muscle Outlawz with Gamma, Genki Horiguchi, Yasushi Kanda, YAMATO, Dr. Muscle, Naruki Doi, Magnitude Kishiwada, Kinta Tomoaka, Muscle Gang, Jack Evans, Cyber Kong, Pentagon Black, Kevin Steen, Jimmy Rave and Naoki Tanizaki **WORLD-1 with BxB Hulk, PAC, Kotoka, Susumu Yokosuka, K-ness, Naruki Doi, Naoki Tanizaki, mcKZ **WORLD-1 with BxB Hulk, Homicide and PAC **WORLD-1 International with Naruki Doi, PAC, Rich Swann, Ricochet, Johnny Gargano and Syachihoko BOY Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Dragon Gate I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Naruki Doi **Open the Dream Gate Championship (4 times) **Open the Brave Gate Championship (6 times) **Open The Owarai Gate Championship (1 time) **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (11 times) with Milano Collection AT and Anthony W. Mori (1), CIMA and Magnitude Kishiwada (1), Naruki Doi and Gamma (2), Naruki Doi and Magnitude Kishiwada (1), BxB Hulk and PAC (1), Gamma and Yamato (1), Naruki Doi and Pac (1), and Naruki Doi and Shachihoko Boy (1), Akira Tozawa and T-Hawk (1), and Naruki Doi and Jason Lee (1) **Open The Twin Gate Championship (3 times) with Naruki Doi (2) and Shachihoko Boy (1) **King of Gate (2015, 2018) **Summer Adventure Tag League (2007, 2008, 2010) with Naruki Doi *'Dragon Gate USA' **DGUSA Open The United Gate Championship (2 times) with PAC (1) and Ricochet (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'116' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Naruki Doi *'Tokyo Sports' **Technique Award (2013) *'Toryumon Mexico' **Differ Cup (2003) with Ultimo Dragon **NWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) **UWA World Trios Championship (2 times) with Milano Collection AT and "brother" YASSINI (1) and Milano Collection AT and Condotti Shuji (1) External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:1980 births Category:2000 debuts Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:Tenryu Project alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:Toryumon Japan alumni Category:Toryumon 2000 Project alumni